The new rising enemy
by 39clues0922
Summary: This time not only are the vespers rising but so are a new enemy.
1. The rising: assaination

**Hi, so this is my first story and so please don't flame me. But with the voting you'll get the story you wanted and so I hope you like it. (P.S. Here's a hint about the story, ****this story is if the vespers weren't alive, but a new enemy arises!)**

**Dan's POV**

"How is it we won the clue hunt?" he thought as he walked through the mansion in Boston they bought. It was filled with mosaics and had marble flooring with painted roofs with drawing he thought even Amy couldn't understand. He hundreds of thousands of dollar to spend on whatever he wanted, he could even buy back the Babe Ruth card he gave up to embark on his clue hunt adventure(and that's not including all the other cards he gave up too). Dan just walked into his master bed-room thinking about this when his cell phone went off, he looked seeing this

Amy Cahill

Subject: Alistar Oh

He checked the text knowing something must be wrong. And he was right.

"Dan something's wrong. People are tailing Alistar. He says from their style of tailing and appearance that they must be-"

It was then that it started. The text started going crazy and within 1 second it looked like this:

wfnbwf$$%%^wro-^%$&^%&%^&Alis$#REGTR#%^%GTRWHGTRHTRHTRHTRHTRHTRGTRT%^$^&be-$#%$#%#$.

Then his entire phone went crazy after he exited the text. He knew it must have been bugged; right after his phone started to steam up and die out surprisingly. He knew he had to help but there was only one family member with an evil enough reputation to find her if they found then text this fast and bugged it.

Ian Kobra.

"Great, now it's a clue hunt for my sister now!" He thought. He started to call Ian but he had his phone off for some reason (which was that he was having the same problem with someone else.), He started to curse out loud for this. This was not good he also just figured out, knowing that to get out at Alistar you had to be good. He decided just to leave a message in text and voice. He started to pack some money just in-case.

Ian's POV

His phone started to buzz right before Dan called him. He picked it up and heard Natalie "Ian please help, I'm being tailed by two genius agents, I don't know who they are but I can only suspect their-"and then his phone started to steam like Dan's. But he was smart about this and ran his security system he had on his phone and managed to save it, but it was probably damaged badly. He knew like Dan that whoever they were up against they had to be strong to catch the phone call and bug it. He started to wonder who could manage this and decided to ask Dan knowing he was a mangrail.

**Spooky isn't it! I hope you liked it! I if you think you know who the enemy Is, review it! The first person to get it right will get a prize in the book!**


	2. The rising: Cutting off loose ends part1

**No one yet has won the contest, but I'm writing another chapter to give out some more hints. I might even put out a big one on my profile if I get ****10**** reviews!**

**Amy's POV**

She looked at the new dress Natalie was wearing; it looked pretty well on her. She even saw a couple of guys checking her out, not that they would even get a first date with her. "So how does it look?" Natalie asked, "Beautiful" Amy said. They started to go shopping together when Amy got rich. Now there were okay friends because even Natalie could burst out at a friend at any moment. "Is it me or are those two men following us?" "There probably just checking us out Amy," "I know but there in suits." "Suits?" and then it happened they started running after them. Amy texted Dan for help saying it was Alistar, to not worry him, and Natalie texted Ian for help. They knew this wouldn't end well. "I can only suspect they're-!" Natalie said when they caught them with a tissue that had carbon moixside to make them fall asleep.

**In the un-known enemies HQ**

"We have them sir." said the one of the men who caught them. He was wearing a suit tailored to fit him and a under shirt that was X-ray and infrared proof so all the weapons they carried were un-detectable. "What shall we do next sir?" He said. "Wait a few days, and then give them the ransom note. If the boys are smart they'll get some funds thinking just in-case they were kidnapped. Also in the meantime interrogate them for some info on the clues." Said the boss. He was like a king but he had no power or money. He never anybody see him so he was always on a screen just black. He was making sure they would rise again and this time there would be nothing to stop him.

**Boss' goon's interrogation**

The goons were having a hard time getting them to wake up; they fought so hard that they had to use too much of the stuff to knock them out. Now they were regretting it. When they finally woke up they were already at gun point. "I'll be asking the questions here, any objections?" there were none. "Good. Now which one of you knows where the clues are!" "We both don't know! We were taken the clues away and just got the money! I didn't even get much in real world standers!" said Amy in desperation. What they didn't realize was that they were on a truth detector. But, luckily she was telling the truth so when the goon heard this in his earpiece he said "Fine, I believe you but were keeping you here until we get our ransom, got it!" he said finally and left.

**Got any clues so far of who the enemy is? Remember ****10 reviews and I put a big clue on my profile! ****And will Amy and Natalie survive? I'm not guarantying it people! If just a goon at begin of inter. Pulls gun point what will the boss do! **


End file.
